1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to circle drawing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved circle drawing kit apparatus wherein the same arranges a multiple of base members arranged for securing of a measuring tape housing relative to an underlying surface to be scribed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various writing instruments are available in association with structure to effect the scribing of a circular pattern to a support surface. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,448 to Quinton, et al. wherein a compass roller permits projection of a pivot point relative to a marker that are longitudinally aligned relative to one another through the roller structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,057 to Hursey sets forth a template for circles wherein a template structure formed as a plate includes a multiple of apertures to provide for various circular arcs to be directed to an underlying surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,156 to Kettlestrings sets forth a circle drawing instrument permitting a rotatable disc, including an access opening offset from a center point in a rotatable manner to provide for scribing underlying circles.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved circle drawing kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.